Recognizing and identifying objects in a microscopy image may take significant processing time, which may affect time-sensitive tasks that rely on information related to objects in the microscopy image. For example, relatively long microscopy image processing times may make it difficult for users to timely respond to or modify various conditions during the course of an experiment. In another example, relatively long microscopy image processing times may make it difficult to track the lives of cells in a series of microscopy images or adjust the position of a sample in order to keep a particular cell or object in the microscopy image within a field of view.
Further, relatively long microscopy image processing times may also affect the throughput of automated systems such as, for example, high content screening systems. High content screening is an automated image-based approach to analyzing microscopy images in the fields of biological research and drug discovery. High content screening may acquire microscopy images at a rapid pace. In some circumstances, however, analysis of the microscopy images may not be able to keep pace with the acquisition rate.
As a result, a need exists for an improved approach to identification and measurement of objects in a microscopy image.